


Family Matters

by Krasimer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have headcanons, I hope this makes sense to someone, These are some of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Phil Coulson has a family.It just so happens that a good portion of it is made up of people who get entangled in the same sort of thing as him.





	Family Matters

“Son, just what in the hell is going on right now?”

“Well,” he swallowed and blinked a couple of times, watching as the helicarriers fell from the sky. “Looks like I don’t have a job anymore, dad.”

“Your organization,” he could almost _hear_ the frustrated frown on his father’s face. “Was supposed to have this in hand. I could have sworn you told me that your department had a handle on it – this does not look anything like having a handle on it.”

“I know, dad.”

“Do you need me to send some of the boys in? I could have parts of this cleaned up for you in just a few minutes.”

“Dad, it’s fine.”

There was a silence between them as they both watched the same news report, states away from each other. “Alright.” His father finally said. “But you let me know if you need some of the boys from the lab.”

“I don’t think they’d appreciate being called boys, dad.”

“Ah hell, I’m older than every one of them, they’re all kids to me. Especially the ones that are young enough to be _your_ kids.” A small sigh, the one that meant his father was exhausted lately. “Thanks for the update on the alien you’re handling. What’s his name again?”

“Thor,” he smiled a little, turning to look away from the screen. “He’s not exactly an alien.”

“Yeah, and his brother still stabbed you in the goddamned chest.”

“I’m alive,” he shrugged one shoulder. “I think that’s what matters. I’m still alive, even after all of this time.”

“We do seem to be making a habit of that,” his dad muttered. “Alright, I’ll see you in two weeks unless something changes. Contact me in the usual way if it does, I do not want to be sitting at that diner alone for several hours.”

“Alright dad,” he smiled again. “See you then.”

“G’night Phil.”

“Night, dad.”

 

His name, when he was born, had not been Phil Coulson.

He had been born Phillip H. Williams. His grandmother’s maiden name, his father’s mother, easy enough to hide when he had gotten a job with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Coulson had belonged to his mother’s mother, separate enough that he could use it to hide himself.

His father was known only as Agent K, to the people who knew he existed in the first place.

Agent K’s family was even harder to find, especially considering who Phil Coulson’s grandfather had been: Colonel Phillips, the man who had helped train Captain America. Once the war had finished and the world wanted to move on, Colonel Phillips had basically thrown a cold trail over all traces of his family. His wife’s last name was the one that had lived on after he had taken it as his own.

Otherwise, Phillip Williams would have been born as Phillip Phillips.

There was enough confusion about who he was that adding in an element like the name of a singer was unnecessary.

So Phillips had become Williams and Phil Williams had become Phil Coulson.

His father had become an agent in keeping the world safe from extraterrestrial threats – a job that Phil had not known his father to have until he had, himself, become an agent in a secret organization.

S.H.I.E.L.D and MiB.

What an interesting world they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon for why Coulson is so into the whole Captain America fanboy thing. He grew up with stories of him, just like Tony would have.


End file.
